


Defiant Submission

by Springkink (Zebra)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Beta Wanted, Community: springkink, M/M, mech sex, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-23
Updated: 2008-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Springkink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Megatron enjoys the various uses of his well-trained slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defiant Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:
> 
> Transformers (G1), Megatron/Optimus Prime: AU, Megatron controls the universe (Autobots are sex slaves) - "praise the new order"

Megatron had registered the presence waiting out of sight in the shadows behind his throne.

Perfect. Everything was set for one his favorite demonstrations of his power.

He sat on his throne, the majestic purple cape framing his imposing figure. The cape was a pure show of decadence, made of the scarcest materials to be found. The throne was facing the giant panorama windows. Reconstructed Polyhex glowing healthily in the light of endless Energon, a far cry from the pitiful ruins of ages ago.

A short com message to Soundwave and the doors at the side of his throne room opened. A group of ragtag robotic creatures was led in by Soundwave.

Megatron ignored them.

The Lithions were different from Cybertronians, although Shockwave postulated that they might share a common ancestry. Such musings were of little interest to Megatron, Lithion had been found by his survey teams a quarter of a vorn ago and had been under Decepticon occupation for the same amount of time.

Even after all this time, there was still resistance and sabotage. When Megatron's troops had caught one of the most prominent resistance cells five orns ago, the Supreme Leader of the Decepticons had ordered them brought to Cybertron.

He would crush their spirit once and for all, show them how little their pathetic people mattered and that they should be grateful to even be alive.

After a few more moments of watching glittering Polyhex, he turned his optics on the group standing before him. Their optics glowed with anger and proud resistance.

Megatron smiled in anticipation of what was to come.

"I'm sure you know why you are here. I wish for the minor issues between us to be resolved and for Lithion to be a productive part of the Decepticon Empire."

The enraged Lithion leader took a step towards him, Soundwave shifted minutely.

"We will never submit to your domination. We will escape the slavery you have brought us. The great Optimus Prime will come and serve in our war against your oppression."

This was the part Megatron absolutely loved. He gave a subtle hand signal.

"Optimus Prime will not come to your help," a figured stepped out of the shadows behind the throne, "because he serves me alone."

Megatron bathed in the panicked and unbelieving chatter of the Lithions. It was always the same, all of them chittered and twittered as they saw the unmistakable figure of the Autobot leader. The venerated Autobot leader who came with a plate of Energon goodies, kneeling down beside Megatron and offering him the Energon with a bowed head.

"I can't believe this. This is a trick."

Instead of answering Megatron tapped his armrest once, the Autobot knew his cues. He placed the plate on a extension of the armrest and turned towards the rebels. The Lithions glanced at him hopefully, being allowed to see their hoped for Messiah face to face. The hope in their eyes only grew as the saw the strength in the Autobot's optics.

There was a small metallic sound as Optimus Prime opened his chest, revealing the Matrix, it's light spilling over awed faces. His voice was calm and self-assured.

"I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, slave of the Decepticon Emperor Megatron."

"No!"

Megatron reveled in this moment, seeing the hope of the Lithions destroyed, seeing them break.

"Now since that is resolved, I expect you to return to your home, praise the 'new order' and become good little citizens of my Empire."

They weren't worth more of his time.

Soundwave ushered the stunned creatures away, Prime turned to his master, chest now closed and head bowed.

A finger under his chin lifted Prime's head, so he had to look Megatron into the optics.

"I have to say, this was one of my better ideas. Introducing the 'Legend of Optimus Prime' to the worlds we conquer, ingraining it into their cultures till all they know is that rescue can only come from their Hero.

"And then, I show them their Hero. Show them how I control him and how they can never escape my reign.

"I'll even allow any rebels to return to their worlds unharmed, so they may carry what they have seen to their fellows.

"So far all rebellions ceased shortly after. A truly magnificent plan, don't you agree, Prime?"

Megatron rubbed the battle mask slightly, keeping Prime's head in place, even so the other had learned long ago not to turn away. Blue optics burned with defiance, eternal patience lurking behind.

"I think, you are cruel."

Megatron laughed.

"Would you rather I squash all those pitiful creatures and turn their worlds to ashes?"

Prime wordlessly turned his head away, Megatron, having made his point, let him go.

The short moment of completive silence was interrupted by another specific tapping on the armrest.

Optimus Prime faced Megatron once again, defiance still shining in his optics, and reached for an Energon goodie. He offered the treat to the Decepticon emperor, who took it and smile benevolently at his slave while eating.

This was life at its best.  
A universe spawning empire under his control, an army strong like no other, all the Energon he could ever want, and his arch enemy kneeling before him.

Long vorns ago he would have never imagined himself in this position. While they had captured the Autobots, his empire had been shaky, Energon still hard to come by. During that time, Optimus Prime had quite often borne the Decepticon's temper, had been at the brink of deactivation more than once.

Yet, as time went by, and the situation stabilized, Megatron had had time and leisure to think about all the things he could do to his arch nemesis. Trying to break the Prime had grown boring soon, and Megatron found that he enjoyed it much more, to keep Prime in chains of his own making.

Pathetic fool was to enamored with keeping his Autobots save.

The other Decepticons had grumbled and complained when the rules on how to treat the Autobots had been instated, but in time they had submitted, with a little use of the Prime, and made the best of the situation.

Since then, Megatron had explored all the different ways he could use Optimus Prime, all the while knowing that the other was just bidding his time waiting for the right moment to garner his companions' and his own freedom, carefully doing anything to avoid bringing harm to his fellow Autobot slaves.

It had been one of Megatron's first lessons for his slave that it would not be Optimus who would suffer the punishment for open defiance.

Megatron took an Energon goodie and offered it to the Transformer kneeling before him, obediently Prime folded his battle mask back and took the treat. Megatron softly stroked the revealed lips, this had been another lesson and was a continual test of dominance over Optimus. He was not allowed to open the battle mask in front of others, he was not allowed to take Energon besides what Megatron personally gave him.

After he had fed three more Energon goodies to his personal slave, Megatron reached for one of Prime's antennae. Soft, fleeting strokes had the Prime slightly twitching, fighting against instinct to pull away. Megatron had mangled them all those vorns ago, and even now he sometimes enjoyed bending them, or even breaking the sensitive appendages off. The Prime could also be caught in utter rapture when his antennae were caressed, yet Megatron knew, that Prime never felt pleasure at his touch.

Still, the Autobots optics brightened, engine rumbled faster, gears shifted, preparing for the duty that was hinted at. He didn't move, waiting for Megatron to guide his movement.

The Decepticon leader drew the other closer by his antennae, spreading his legs to steer the other between them. The panels in the side of Megatron's legs opened, revealing the sensitive firing and energy management circuits.

Optimus knew what was expected of him, his lips where placed against the circuit boards, mouthing capacitors, coils and processors. Megatron captured the Autobot between his legs, feeling the pleasure the rumble of powerful engines brought him. Lips charged with energy unbalanced his targeting systems which presented improbable shooting solutions, the processors for energy management suffered likewise, although their disruption was more dangerous. The subsystems for controlling the black hole he drew the power for is fusion cannon from went havoc, energy started flowing, charging the impressive weapon on his arms.

Megatron rubbed the broad back before him and scratched lightly at the antenna still in his hand.

Optimus Prime's engines screamed from the speed they were running at, his lips spurred on to move faster, deeper and discharge more energy into already overcharged processors.

At the last moment Megatron dragged his arm away.

His fusion canon fired.

Adding another dark streak to the many already on the ceiling. The massive discharge left him offline for a few moments.

When he came to his entertainment wasn't over yet.

Optimus Prime sat panting before him, head bowed once again, engines still screaming and body shaking from the vibrations. The Prime found no pleasure in his duties, his system forced to almost reach overload to perform, yet completely unable to find release in it. It was hell to the Prime, and on occasion Megatron had paraded him around and had him carry out his other duties while still revved up. In time Prime would get himself under control and his systems would spin down, but for now he was at his body's mercy.

Once again Megatron took hold of Optimus and made him look into his master's optics, this time desperation lurked in the still defiant gaze.

"You have been a good little slave these recent orns. Maybe it is time to reward you for your good behavior."

The Prime might be unable to overload for his master, but Megatron knew how he would still be able to savor the Prime in ecstasy.

"How would you enjoy one of your Autobots?"

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
